San valentin
by Mariapucasara
Summary: Titulo. “El amor no es aquello que queremos sentir, sino aquello que sentimos sin querer” Aqui mi minific de san valentin... un día despues... comenten...


Hola pues aqui dejando un mini fic de san valentin... algo tarde pero bueno

Los personajes pertenecen a FOX

* * *

_**El amor no es aquello que queremos sentir, sino aquello que sentimos sin querer**_

Como cada tarde los dos compañeros de trabajo se dirigían al Royal Dinner, ambos se dirigían en la suv, increíblemente ella se encontraba en silencio, mirando hacia por la ventanilla del auto- _Brennan ¿Te sucede algo?- _Pregunto el agente, mientras conducía, ella giro su mirada y en ella se notaba la preocupación- _si… hace un rato, _ _Andrew__me invito a cenar con el en su apartamento… para celebrar el día de San Valentín- _Dijo esto ultimo en un suspiro- _Se nota que no estas muy animada en salir con el… creí que te gustaba- _el seguía mirando hacia la carretera que no pudo notar como la expresión de ella cambio drásticamente- _Si me atrae, pero honestamente el día de san Valentín no es de mi agrado, además que sus intenciones están muy claras- _El agente se detuvo en un alto, y se giro para mirarla- _¿Qué intenciones?- _Ella lo miro como si le sorprendiese no saber de que se trataba- _Sexo… el ha querido acostarse con migo desde que me conoció, eso es lo que planea- _El semáforo cambio de color, el agente siguió su camino- _Pensé que tu y el ya habían… - _su mirada se centraba en el camino- _Habíamos tenido sexo- _el agente suspiro y le miro de reojo- _Si… pensé que así había sido- _dijo el agente, mientras que su interior se sentía mas tranquilo- _No. Aun no lo hemos hecho, además de que no estoy ya muy segura- _Dijo ella clavando la mirada en el- _puedo preguntar ¿Por qué no estas muy segura?- _Dijo el mientras tragaba saliva y tomaba con fuerza el volante- _Por ti- _El agente sintió como se estremeció de pies a cabeza- _¿por mi?- _Ella no paraba de miarle; el sentía sus miradas- _Si… tu me habías dicho que no querías que me relacionara con tu jefe y no quisiera que te molestaras con migo por eso- _El agente había pensado mal- _No te preocupes por mi, si piensas que tu felicidad esta con el, creo que deberías ir con el- _Ella se sorprendió mucho de su actitud- _Seguro que si- _El detuvo el auto ya que habían llegado, y la se giro nuevamente para verle a los ojos- _El día de san Valentín es una fecha que puedes pasar con tu pareja, con la persona que mas amas, esa persona que con solo mirarte te hace temblar, que sueñas… con esa persona. Y si es hacker opino que deberías aceptar su invitación y te aseguro que no me molestara… y estaré muy feliz por ti- _ El bajo de la suv y se paro enfrente y con un ademán le indico que bajara, ambos caminaron en silencio algunas calles para llegar, ambos iban tomados del brazo, una costumbre que ya se había vuelto parte de su vida.

Justo antes de entrar ella le beso la mejilla- _Y eso huesos- _El sonrío y le guiño el ojo- _Gracias- _Entraron y tomaron la misma mesa de siempre, ambos ordenaron y mientras esperaban ella noto como el semblante de el había cambiado- _Y tu ¿Qué Haras ese día?- _dijo ella- _No se huesos- _dijo mientras miraba hacia la calle, ella tomo la mano del agente que estaba sobre la mesa- _SI no quieres que valla solo pídemelo- _El volteo a verla- _Si consideras que le quieres ve con el, no siempre tienes esas oportunidades- _sus miradas se fundieron en una sola, pero el sabia que no podría arruinar su felicidad y si esta era con Hacker, el no estaría dispuesto a arruinarla por más que le doliera en el alma- _Ya te dije que si tu eres feliz con el… yo estaré feliz por ti- _Ella soltó su mano instantáneamente, el noto como su rostro se sonrojaba levemente, el deslizo su mano hasta la suya para tomarla nuevamente- _Se que te preocupas de que llegue a incomodarme tu relación con Hacker, pero tu sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para ti y si eso esta con el… tratare de que no me incomode y sabes por que- _Ella clavo la mirada en sus manos- _y tu que Haras en ese día… ¿estarás con la mujer te hace temblar?- _Dijo ella mientas sentía como el apretaba su mano- _No… la mujer que me hace temblar no lo sabe y supongo que estaré en mi casa todo el día- _Ella no pudo evitar tener celos de aquella mujer que tenía la capacidad de hacer temblar al agente especial Seeley Booth, tenia que ser una gran mujer y en todos los sentidos- _¿Quién es ella?- _Sus manos se acariciaban con cierta timidez, y ninguno de ellos llegaba a notar por completo lo que sucedía con ellas- _¿Ella?...- _Ella asintió con la cabeza- _Ella es una gran mujer…- _ Sus manos realmente se transmitían todos los sentimientos de ambos, aquellas caricias que se daban mutuamente eran una verdadera expresión de amor, hasta que el timbre del celular de ella termino con ese momento- _Brennan- _Dijo ella sosteniendo ya el teléfono junto a su oído- _Soy yo Temperance- _Dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea- _Andrew, estaba apunto pensando en llamarte- _El agente sentía aun la sensación de las caricias de su compañera sobre su mano, que no pudo evitar sentirse mal, por que ella saldría con alguien mas- _Claro que acepto tu invitación para salir a cenar- _El sonrío fingidamente para que notara que no le incomodaba en nada esa privada invitación del Día de san Valentín- _OK… nos vemos en tu departamento a las 8:00…. Adiós- _ Cuando colgó miro al agente esperando una reacción de su parte- _Veo que te decidiste, ojala que te la pases muy bien- _Ella sintió como su voz había cambiado- _Espero, por que supongo que sabes que no creo en estas cosas del amor y menos en el día de san Valentín, solo lo hago por que Andrew me lo pidió- _Trataba de cambiar un poco el humor del agente- _Esta bien que desees salir con alguien…- _Después de la comida ambos volvieron como siempre a resolver crímenes juntos.

Días después la fecha tan esperada por el Sub. Director Andrew Hacker había llegado, sabía muy bien que todo resultaría como el quería… sexo con la mas sexy mujer de la ciudad.

Esa mañana ella llego muy temprano al trabajo, sabía que no sería un día muy fácil, al ir entrando a su oficina encontró un hermoso ramo de narcisos sobre su escritorio, se acerco y tomo la nota que estaba sobre el ramo

**"El amor no es aquello que queremos sentir, sino aquello que sentimos sin querer"**

_**Feliz día de San Valentín **_

No había duda que Andrew las había enviado, pero no se explicaba como sabía que sus flores favoritas eran los narcisos. La mañana paso rápida, pero sin noticia alguna de su compañero, pensó que quizás este tendría ya algún compromiso con esa "gran mujer". La hora en la que salía a comer con el llego, pero el no estaba ahí… se sentó afuera esperando a que llegara para llevarla a comer… comenzaba hacerse tarde y no aparecía… y sin darse cuenta como y ni por que… comenzó a sentirse triste.

De pronto miro como la suv de aproximaba a toda velocidad hacía el Jeffersonian, estacionándose con brusquedad.

El agente bajo agitado encontrándose con ella- _Huesos… perdona mi tardanza- _Decía agitado- _No te preocupes… vamos ya- _El se acerco y la abrazo- _¿y eso?- _ se separaron y noto su mirada interrogante- _Solo quería hacerlo- _Ella se acerco y le beso la mejilla- _¿Y eso?- _Le sonrío- _Estamos a mano- _Ambos se fueron a comer, la comida estuvo llena de risas y bromas como siempre- _Gracias… por la comida- _Dijo mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida- _Gracias a ti…- _se detuvieron justo en la esquina frente al royal dinner- _Me iré a mi casa… tengo que prepararme para la cena- _el le sonrío- _Claro… se que esta noche será especial- _ella mostró un gesto de ligera molestia- _No lo creo… hoy me la pase muy bien con tigo- _se giro y alzando el brazo para detener un taxi- _Gracias… por la comida, nos veremos mañana- _Y sin mas… se subió al taxi y se alejo de ahí.

Llego a la puerta de su apartamento y comenzó a buscar las llaves en su bolso, con un poco de dificultad las encontró y en un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa, ya que sobre la ventada se encontraba una pancarta que decía:

**"El amor no es aquello que queremos sentir, sino aquello que sentimos sin querer"**

_**Feliz día de san Valentín **_

Se sorprendió mucho, camino hasta la sala y se llevo una sorpresa mas grande, sobre la mesa de centro se encontraba una caja de cartón decorada de acuerdo a la ocasión, la tomo con nerviosismo, mientras trataba de imaginar su contenido. Y una gran sorpresa se llevo, ya que dentro de ella había varias cositas entre las que se encontraban unos chocolates, y un peluche de delfín. No dudo ni un segundo que Andrew tratara de conquistarla de esa forma, y seguro la había investigado, como Booth lo haría, para averiguar sus gustos y así ganar puntos con ella.

Pensó que sería descortés de su parte llegar tarde a su cita, que se apresuro a bañarse y arreglarse no deseaba llegar retardada a su compromiso.

Las ocho llegaron, ella se encontraba frente a la puerta de Andrew, lucia un hermoso vestido negro muy ajustado, su maquillaje era discreto y su cabello estaba un poco recogido. Pensó que estaría haciendo el, seguro estaría con esa gran mujer, y no se quedaría con la duda. Tomo su teléfono y se alejo un poco de la puerta mientras marcaba su numero- _Booth- _Se escucho al otro lado de la línea- _Hola soy yo- _Dijo algo nerviosa- _Que sorpresa… ¿Qué no estas con Hacker?- _Ella suspiro- _Si ya voy para su apartamento, pero deseaba saber que… estabas haciendo- _ El se extraño un poco- _Estoy aquí en casa, preparando algo para cenar, y me iré a la cama- _Ella suspiro de alivio- _Ósea que estas solo…- _le dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza- _Si... con quien mas podría estar- _Ella cerro los ojos y recordó que estaba frente al apartamento de Hacker- _Bien… me voy, te veré mañana… - _Colgó el teléfono sin mas, se acerco y toco el timbre- _Hola Temperance… que hermosa te vez- _Ella sonrío y entro, el lugar tenía una luz tenue y al centro de la habitación había un mesa para dos- _Pasa siéntate- _Andrew sirvió la cena, ella no comió mucho solo pensaba en ¿Qué estará haciendo Booth?, después de la cena Andrew la invito a bailar, ella coloco una de sus manos en su hombro y la otra en su mano, comenzaron un suave vaivén de izquierda a derecha, el comenzó a deslizar la mano que posaba sobre su cintura através de su espalda… através de ese vaivén la comenzó a llevar a la habitación, cuando llegaron la acostó sobre la cama, besando suavemente su cuello, deslizaba ambas manos sobre sus piernas… se levanto sobre ella y la miro a los ojos, se acerco y la besó en los labios…

El agente Booth, se encontraba sentado en la azotea de su edificio, no podía dejar de pensar en el ella… seguro a esta hora Temperance y Hacker ya habían… se decía a si mismo mientras miraba el cielo. No podía evitar mirar a las parejas enamoradas que se paseaban en la noche del día de san Valentín… y cada vez se sentía peor.

Tomo su chaqueta y bajo a su departamento, cuando llego miro a una mujer de espaldas llorando frente a su puerta, se acerco y la toco del hombro- _Señorita se encuentra bien- _Cuando giro se llevó una gran sorpresa era ella… llorando frente a su puerta- _Huesos… por que lloras… no estabas con hacker- _Ella se lanzo a sus brazos- _Pensé que te habías ido- _ El se extraño mucho al verla ahí llorando- _Ven… entremos y me cuentas que te paso- _Abrió la puerta y ambos entraron y se sentaron en la sala- _¿Qué te paso?- _Dijo el mientras tomaba su mano para calmarla, ella tomo aire y comenzó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido

Flash Back

Comenzaron un suave vaivén de izquierda a derecha, el comenzó a deslizar la mano que posaba sobre su cintura a través de su espalda… a través de ese vaivén la comenzó a llevar a la habitación, cuando llegaron la acostó sobre la cama, besando suavemente su cuello, deslizaba ambas manos sobre sus piernas… se levanto sobre ella y la miro a los ojos, se acerco y la besó en los labios- _Gracias por los detalles de hoy- _Dijo ella mientras el besaba su cuello- _¿Qué detalles?- _ dijo entre susurros ya que no despegaba su boca de la piel de la antropóloga- _Los narcisos, la pancarta y la caja- _el levantó la mirada- _Yo no te dí nada- _La antropóloga se quedó en silencio tratando de meditar todo lo sucedido y de relacionar los hechos.

Recordó que la única persona que sabia lo de los narcisos, era el. El había llegado tarde a su cita para comer… el tenía que haber sido… quien en una sola frase le demostrara su amor

**"El amor no es aquello que queremos sentir, sino aquello que sentimos sin querer" **todo estaba tan claro… era el- _No puedo hacer esto…-_ Hacker se sorprendió mucho, el sabía que tanto el como ella, llevaban un cierto tiempo pretendiendo llegar a ese punto… que no la dejo levantarse de la cama- _No… Temperance, no me puedes dejar así. Sabes muy bien que ambos deseamos esto – _El la aprisiono contra su cuerpo, no tuvo otra opción que darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro y salir corriendo de ahí…

El único lugar al que podía ir era con el, la persona que mas amaba, y a la cual le había costado darse cuanta de ello. Al llegar toco el timbre y al ver que nadie le habría pensó que tal vez el no era el de aquellos detalles, que tal vez estaría ya con esa "gran mujer"…

Mi tiempo pasó… se dijo mientras sus mejillas sentían el calido calor de aquellas lagrimas que no pudo evitar derramar al pensar que el… su amor, no era ese que pensó que sería

Fin de flas back

_¿Qué te ocurrió?... me estas asustando- _Las manos de la antropóloga temblaban, del solo imaginar que no era el quien… quien la amaba-_estas temblando… espera iré por algo para cubrirte- _se dirigió a su habitación, se paro frente al armario y comenzó la búsqueda de alguna frazada que pudiera cubrir a su compañera.

Sin darse cuenta ella estaba detrás de el, se aproximo hasta que su pecho y su espalda quedaron tan juntos que le podía sentir el latir de su corazón, se quedo inmóvil esperando que ella realizase o dijese algo que pudiera explicar sus acciones.

Recostó su cabeza sobre su espalda, mientras sus manos recorrían su pecho con suaves carisias que provocaban que el se estremeciera al sentir el contacto de aquella mujer con su cuerpo.

El detuvo las manos que le acariciaban- _¿Qué pasa?... _– susurro suavemente el agente mientras se giraba y se topaba frente a frente con el rostro lloroso de la antropóloga- _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- _dijo ella sin entender muy bien el por que de sus palabras- _Decirte ¿Qué?...-_ Contesto el agente.

Ella entonces pensó que quizás el no era ese quien le amaba- _No eres tu…verdad- _El inmediatamente capto que ella ya lo sabía- _"El amor no es aquello que queremos sentir, sino aquello que sentimos sin querer"- _El susurro a su oído… mientras se acercaba para abrazarla- _lo que siento por ti… fue algo que sentí sin querer… sin pensar y sin darme cuenta_

_por que no me lo dijiste… _

_por que… deseaba que tu fueras feliz… aunque fuese con Hacker_

_No me entendiste cuando te pregunte ¿si te molestaría que saliera con el? _

_Entender ¿Qué?_

_Esperaba que me respondieras que si… deseaba que digieras que me amabas, que no soportarías verme con alguien mas… que yo era esa gran mujer… que deseabas pasar san Valentín con migo… que yo era la mujer que no te deja dormir, que yo era la mujer que te hacia temblar, que yo era….-_ No pudo terminar lo que con tanta desesperación le decía al agente… por que el… la detuvo al besarla, ambos sentían como el calor de sus besos era mas que pasión del momento era amor…amor verdadero que se da en ocasiones sin ser buscado, simplemente se da… _- Tu eres esa gran mujer… - _El agente coloco sus manos sobre su rostro- _Tu eres ella… tu eres quien me hace perder el sueño, de solo pensar que estas con otro… me mata y tu sabes que no podría hacer que perdieras tu felicidad_

_No entiendes… que mi felicidad eres tu… tu eres mi felicidad…- _Nuevamente se volvieron a fundir en un maravilloso beso de amor…_- Gracias por todo lo que me has dado hoy… ahora se que es amar… y se que es lo que vale san Valentín…- _El la tomo en brazos y la recostó sobre su cama y susurrándole al oído mientras se acostaba junto a ella no pudo evitar nuevamente decirle

"_El__** amor no es aquello que queremos sentir, sino aquello que sentimos sin querer"**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
